Our new Professor
by StephRavens
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is joining Hogwarts staff as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, causing a stir around Hogwarts. This is going to be an M rated (in future chapters), it has my own character Isabella Jones. (LM,OC,SS)
1. Our new Professor

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief to finally be back. I walked into the Great hall to meet my friends Harry, Hermione and Ron. They smiled and waved and when I got to them we all gave each other a hug and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"So Izzy,Ihow was your summer? What did you do?" Harry smiled.

"I took a trip to Paris with a couple of friends" I smiled back. "What about you guys?" I asked.

"We all stayed at Ronshouse" Hermione replied to me. "We missed you though and so did Mrs Weasley she kept asking us if you were going to come and visit" she continued.

"I was going to but a friend of mine got hurt so I helped to look after her" I spoke.

"What happened?" Harry asked concerned.

"Oh he just got into some trouble. Its okay" I said smiling.

After we finished our conversation Professor Dumbledore stood up and started the welcoming feast. The music started playing and all of the new first years came in to be sorted. I loved the sorting feast, it reminded me of being sorted. The sorting lasted a little while and by the end of it Gryffindor had quite a few new students. Professor Dumbledore then proceed to tell us everything we already knew the rules, not going into the forest etc.

"We also have changes to the staffing this year. We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" as he said that a new face stood up which recieved a few gasps and an "oh crap" from Harry.

"Our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Malfoy" Dumbledore said and Lucius Malfoy nodded at the students and then sat back down. After that 'little' announcement the feast began.

"Lucius Malfoy, really? What the hell was Dumbledore thinking?" Harry exclaimed.

"I really doubt it was Dumbledore's decision" I said eating some of my potatoes.

"What do you mean? Dumbledore picks the staff doesn't he?" Ron mumbled mouth full of some kind of food.

"Yes that is half true. He does pick the staff but I'm pretty sure the Ministry has some say in who becomes what teacher. Mr Malfoy has a lot of money and a lot of influence over the members of the Ministry and probably 'persuaded' them to allow him to become a teacher here" I said as it was the easiest thing in the world to comprehend, which it kind of was.

"She's got a point. He will do anything to get what he wants and he probably made them make him a teacher here, For whatever reason" Hermione said before drinking some pumpkin juice.

With an audible sigh Harry went on with dinner as did we. The feast ended quite quickly and Dumbledore told the new students to follow the Prefects to the common room. I decided to join Harry for a walk and we left Hermione and Ron to their own devices. We still had some time before we had to be in the common room for curfew.

"I still can't believe he is here" Harry said wailing his arms.

"It won't be that bad" I said and Harry looked at me as if I grew another head.

"What do you mean 'it won't be that bad'. Lucius Malfoy is a teacher, here at Hogwarts. That is bad". Harry exclaimed, his arms flying in all directions. A small sigh left his mouth and his head fell forward and he whispered, "so bad".

I took one look at Harry's defeated form and laughed. It was just too funny. This boy could be so overly dramatic sometimes that it just becomes funny.

My laughter quickly died down as I heard footsteps approaching us. I heard another sigh from Harry and I knew who it was approaching us without even looking behind me. Though I did turn and of course Lucius Malfoy was standing before us in all of his Malfoy glory with that annoying smirk plastered on his face as usual.

Before any of us could talk more footsteps could be heard ringing through the old stone walls of Hogwarts. Coming round, the corner just behind myself and Harry, was Ron and Hermione. They stopped dead when they laid eyes on our newly appointed Defence Professor.

"Professor Malfoy" Hermione said, respectfully, though I knew it was killing her inside.

"Miss Granger" Malfoy Senior almost growled like it pained him to say her name. Though knowing him and all of his 'status' it probably did. "Shouldn't you all be heading towards your common room, by now?" He asked in a way that was dripping with arrogance since he thought he was right. He has to be, because he is a Malfoy and they are always right. 'Yeah, right'.

I could almost feel Harry seething at the sheer closeness of our new Professor and Ron and Hermione just seemed to be at a loss for words. Obviously not sure how to address this new situation.

"No Professor, we shouldn't and aren't" I replied with a small smirk when seeing his eyes widen a fraction. This was obviously not the response he was expecting. He was expecting the same reaction everyone gave him. To run and do what he says, all because of his wealth and heritage. Well not me.

"Excuse me?" He replied looking at me as though I insulted his entire family. Which in a way I probably did. "Okay Professor, you're excused. Though I'm not sure why you are asking me to exucse you?" I replied crossing my arms, my smirk widening by the second. I could tell he was angry. This was Lucius Malfoy and nobody spoke to him like that. I'm sure even the Minister was too afraid to repremand him in any way. Taking one look at his face I could see his anger rising. His eyes narrowed and that famous Malfoy smirk had left his lips.

"You do not speak to your Professor like that Miss Jones" he almost growled. The look on his face did not deter me at all. I'm not afraid of him and never will be.

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't know speaking to my Professors in English was wrong of me. I'm quite fluent in French. Would that be a better way of speaking to you?" I questioned.

"You know that is not what I meant. Perhaps you ca-" He started.

"Ahh, this is where you have gotten to. I have been looking for you Mr Malfoy. This was sent to my office by mistake though it is clearly meant for you" Came the chirpy voice of our dear Headmaster. Lucius took one look at him and then grasped the letter from his hand. He turned back to me and the anger was evident on his face, so much so that Professor Dumbledore picked up on it quite quickly.

"Did I just interupt something?" He asked looking from Lucius to me while placing his fore finger on his chin, taking a short glance at my bewildered friends.

"Actually yes Professor you did. Professor Malfoy here was just about to reprimand me for not being in my common room even though I don't have to be there yet." I said to my Headmaster all the while smirking at Lucius' angry form. His usual calm composure was gone and his hands were balled into fists by his side.

"Well Lucius I know that you are new to our staff but only new students must go to their common rooms on the first day back. Returning students, however, do not need to be in their common rooms until curfew. Which by my calculation is not for about another hour. I thought someone had already gone through these rules with you. Oh well, lets go to my office and I will give you a quick run through, before you start wandering the halls" Professor Dumbledore said before turning away to walk off.

"Ohh did I just make it so you have to be kept after school. I'm so sorry" I said placing my hand over my heart thought my smile never left my face. Lucius let our a sneer and leant down so that only myself and my friends could hear and said "Well congratulations, you have the honor of being the first student I give detention to" He said that famous smirk raring its ugly head again. "What for exactly?" I asked staring straight at him. "For talking back to your superiors, Miss Jones. Seven O'Clock, don't be late" He said walking away. "I wouldn't call you one of my superiors" I mumbled though I knew he heard it when he stopped walking for a fraction of a second.

I turned towards my friends and took one look at their faces and laughed.

"Izzy, what the hell was that all about? Do you have a death wish or something?" Harry asked, stepping closer to me.

"No, I don't have a death wish. Look I was all for giving him a chance at being our Professor, but that all changed when he came over here with that stupid Malfoy swagger thinking he is better than everyone because of his money and status. Besides the way he looked at Hermione, like she was a piece of dirt, really sent me boiling over the top. Someone had to say it to him and I am the only one who isn't too scared to do it" I replied to Harry placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to admit, the look on his face when Izzy started talking back to him was hilarious and that look on his face when Dumbledore told him he has to be taught the rules." Ron said with a chuckle.

"Yes thats all well and good but now she has a detention with him" Hermione chimed in. "Yeah thats right, now he is going to kill you" Harry exclaimed.

"He is not going to kill me and besides do you really think I would let him have a chance at that?" I asked.

"I still can't get over the fact that your dad is teaching here" A female voice could be heard rounding the corner, revealling Pansy, Blaize and of course Malfoy Junior. Malfoy was about to say something before he took a look at us and smirked the same smirk as his dad. 'I wonder if Lucius taught him that? Like they just sat there one day in a room on their own and smirked and sneered at one another'.

"So what exactly are you four talking about?" Malfoy asked stopping right in front of us. I could see Harry was about to answer when I stopped him.

"Though what we were talking about is not really any of your business. I will tell you because it involves your father." I said.

"Do tell" Malfoy gestured.

"Well I was just telling Harry, Ron and Hermione, how much of a wanker your dad is" I said smirking and walking off leaving a stunned Malfoy and his friends in my wake and my friends following me.

We stopped just outside of the common room when Rom uttered "You do know he is going to tell his dad what you said, right?"

I smiled and replied "Yep. Just thought I would add more fuel to the fire before my detention." With that I said the password and walked through the door and up to my room without another word.


	2. New Information and Detentions

After walking through the door to my room I quickly changed into something more comfortable since I knew that Professor Malfoy was going to make this a long detention. I threw on a pair of black jeans, a white vest top and a black cardigan. Though I left my school shoes on. Hermione walking through the door just as I had finished changing.

"Izzy, as funny as it was seeing Lucius Malfoy come undone and get angry. Was it really worth getting a detention with him?" She questioned while sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"Look someone had to put that pompus idiot in his place and since no one else was going to rise to the challenge I thought it was up to me" I replied.

"You know he is going to be harsh on you, especially because Malfoy is going to tell him about you calling him a wanker" Hermione said to me with a small smile. Most liekly remembering the look on Malfoy and his friends faces when I said that. I smiled too.

"Yeah he probably will be. Look think about it. The worst he can do is make me do some cleaning, writing lines, manual labor...whatever. He cannot touch me or use magic against me. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even try considering if he did and it got out into the papers he would be ruined." I said all matter-of-factly.

"I guess your right. Though this is the first detention he has given out so we don't even have anything to go on as in what forms of punishment he gives."

"Yeah that is tru-" My words were interupted by Harry and Ron bursting into our rooms with a copy of what looked like the Daily Prophet.

"You two have to see this. Our new Professor is on the front page" Ron said, shoving the newspaper into Hermione's hands.

"How the hell did you two get in here. Boys are not allowed in girls rooms and vise versa. There are spells in place" Hermione yelled not even looking at the paper Ron had just given her.

"Yeah but you can get up here if you transfigure yourself into an animal" Harry smirked, looking at Hermione then me. "So just how many times have you two been in this room then?" I asked accusingly to Harry and Ron. Harry's face gave nothing away but Ron's did when it turned red.

"Just look at the paper. Not all is well in the Malfoy world" Harry spoke, sitting on my bed with Hermione and Ron. "Hermione read it out" I ordered.

"Okay it says: Things in the world are forever changing and that is true for one of the most wealthy families in England. The Malfoy family have always been known for their wealth, status and avoidance of bad media. Howeve, this time they failed. It has come to the Prophets attention that things are changing for the Malfoy's. Not only has the head of the Malfoy family, Lucius Malfoy, been given a post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he has also been involved with secret meetings to end his marriage. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, whom is now taking back her maiden name, have just yeasterday finished thr proceedings to finalise their divorce. Though Lucius Malfoy was unaviable to speak with us we did get a short answer from Narcissa saying their marriage had been loveless for some time and this was going to happen sooner or later. It seems as though there long marriage has finally come to an end" Hermione stopped for a moment and breathed. She then rolled up the paper and hit Harry and Ron.

"What was that for?" Ron asked, rubbing his head. "You came in here all happy. I thought it was going to be good news" Hermione practically yelled. "It is" Ron said, standing up.

"How is it good news that a 20 odd year marriage has ended?" I asked.

"Look its like you said earlier they think they are better than everyone else. Well not anymore" Ron said giddily.

"You two are so delusional" I spoke, looking utterly irritated. "Lots of wealthy people who think they are better than everyone else get divorced. This is just going to end up like every other relationship like that. Narcissa will probably re-marry within time and as for Lucius. Knowing him, he will just get some young bit on the side which will hit the papers and he will feel like he is better than everyone else again because he will be like 40 years old and with soem 20 something" I replied.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at me and Hermione said, "Why do you think that will happen?"

"I think that will happen because thats what my dad did. Well without the 'I think I'm better than everyone else complex'. He and my mum got a divorce and then she re-married and he started dating women half his age. Look at most failed marriages, thats what tends to happen. Besides it will probably happen a lot quicker for Lucius than it did with my dad."

"Why would you think that?" Harry questioned. "I think that because Narcissa said they have been in a loveless marriage for some time and her is probable sexually frustrated" I laughed after looking at the disgusted face of Ron. "The last image I need in my head is Lucius Malfoy having sex" Ron said as he walked out dragging Harry with him.

After they left Hermione looked at me with sad eyes. "I never kmew thats what happened with you family."

"Yeah thats what happened, and honestly I couldn't care less. I mean they were so unhappy with each othe I would rather them be divorced and with other people that make them happy than be together and unhappy." I smiled and so did Hermione. She did a quick 'Tempus' spell and told me I had like 10 minuted before my detention. I started running.

I made it to the Defence classroom with seconds to spare and I knowcked on the door trying to stop my heavy breathing. Just after I had barely knocked on the door our new Professor opened it and gesture for me to enter the room. I walked into the classroom and straight up to his desk and stopped. He walked straight past me to lean on the front of his desk, his arms crossed and looked at me. He had taken off his most likely expensive robes and was just standing before me in his crisp white button down shirt and black trousers and obviously his shoes.

"So how was your meeting to dicuss the school rules with Professor Dumbledore?" I asked smiling sweetly. A flash of anger came across his face and then he smirked.

"Quite well" she said simply. I looked at his desk and though it was quite bare he did have a copy of the Daily Prophet and I just couldn't help myself. "I am so sorry to hear about you are Narcissa. What happened? Did she get too bored of you?" I asked his face becoming visibly angry.

"That has nothing to do with you" He growled. "Sorry. Just taking an interest in your life. Don't worry I shall not be doing it again any time soon. So what is my detention?" I questioned.

"Well considering you complete lack of disrespect for your Professor by speaking to me in the way that you did and for calling me a certain name I belie-" he started before I interupted with "I didn't call you anything."

"Ah, but on the contrary you did. What was it...oh yes a wanker" he said smirking. 'Its so weird to hear him say that word.' I smirked again.

"I do not remember saying that to you, sir" I said sweetly. "You did not say it to me but you did say it to my son and his friends." He smirked too.

"I think you need another lesson in Hogwarts rules, Sir." I said. "How so?" He replied, intriguied.

"Well, you cannot punish me for something that could not be true. For all you know your son could be making this up and making his friends go along with it. If you didn't hear it yourself then perhaps it is not true." I smirked, placing my hand on my hip.

"I do not believe that my son and his friends would tell me lies" he breathed. "You can think that but unless you have definite prof I cannot be punished for it."

"Fine, you will not be punished for that but you will be punished for your insobordination. I believe the cabinets over there need cleaning. Clean them, without magic." He said point at the dusty olf cabinets. 'Does this place never get cleaned?' I asked my self as I walked over to the wall. A bucket of soapy water and a rag appeared next to me.

"This is an hour long detention Miss Jones. I will be watching you" He breathed. I looked over to him and he sat behind his desk and began reading the paper. I started to work on cleaning the cabinets and their content, hoping the detention would go fast. I do not trust myself to be in the same room with this man and to not insult him or talk beack, which will just get me into more trouble. With a sigh I picked up the rag, wet it through with the water and began cleaning.

About half way through the detention I felt hot. So I took off my cardigan and began cleaning. I could feel his eyes watching me, probably to make sure that I wasn't using any magic to clean.

The detention was soon over and he came over to inspect my work. He turned his nose up at the other cabinet that I didn't get chance to clean. He bent down to retrieve my cardigan that I had left n the floor and turned to look at me.

"Your detention is over. If you decided to be disrespectful towards me again Miss Jones then your next detention will not be as easy" He said handing me my cardigan. I quixkly put it on and said to him "I will try not to be disrespectful towards you, but you and I both know it will be futile." With that said I left a stunned Lucius Malfoy in his new classroom and walked towards the Gryffindor tower to see my friends.


	3. Confusion and Observations

Just after I left my detention with Malfoy senior I decided to go for a walk around Hogwarts. I walked through the castle not going anywhere in particular and ended up by a window on the sixth floor overlooking the lake. This is one of the many things I love about Hogwarts, how magical the lake looked in the moonlight.

I had only been there for a few moment when I heard two sets of footsteps coming from different directions. I knew it was was after curfew so I knew I had to hide. I noticed a space behind a statue against the wall and I hid behind it.

The footsteps grew closer to me and they stopped at the window. I immediatly noticed whom both of the people were. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius sat on the window cill and Severus stood before him. From where I was standing I could see them very clearly.

"I read the Prophet this morning. I see they have finally caught on to your divorce" I heard Snape say.

"That they have. It was obviously going to come out sooner or later. I'm just happy the marriage is finally over" Lucius smirked, looking up at Snape.

"Not surprising. How is Draco dealing with this?" Snape asked looking toward the lake.

"Draco is fine. I believe he already knew things were bad so it wasn't such a shock to him."

"Narcissa told the Prophet your marriage was 'loveless'. Is that true or was it something else?" Snape asked smirking and leaning down placeing his hands on the window cill either side of Lucius' hips.

"It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the only thing that the resulted in the end of our marriage." Lucius replied licking his lips.

All I could think at this point is 'What the hell is going on?' And all I could feel is that this is something I should be watching, but there is no way I can leave without being caught.

"So she found out then?" Snape asked leaning closer to Lucius.

"She didn't put it into words or hint at anything but I'm sure she knew something" he replied leaning closer to Snape. 'Oh my gosh' is all that was runnign through my head, well that and trying to plan a quick and quiet escape.

"That does sound like Narcissa. Finding out information and keeping it to herself silently plotting" Snape said next to Lucius' neck.

"Can we please stop talking about Narcissa its rather distracting" Lucius spoke as he placed a hand on Snape's shoulder. I held my breath and Snape smirked and looked at the hand on his shoulder which meant his eyes were in my direction. Luckily he seemed to busy to notice me as he grasped the hand and placed it back on the window cill. He pushed Lucius back a little and put his knee in between Lucius' legs resting it on the window cill. A matching smirk appeard on Lucius' face and Snape leant over Lucius and his face decended upon his neck. Lucius tilted his head to the other side to allow Snape more access and tried in vain to lift his right hand. Snape chuckled and held the hand in place.

"Patience" he barely whispered. His lips attached themselves onto Lucius neck and a low growl left the Blond Professors lips. I could no longer see Snape's face as he bit Lucius' neck, making the Blond growl once again.

"Keep your hands where they are" Snape oredered as he release Lucius' hands and went to unbutton the Blond's robe and the first few buttons on the crisp white shirt. Snape placed his right hand into the shirt and aimed for the nipple. I saw Lucius' hands clench and his head hit the window as he moaned.

"You must keep quiet" Snape whispered before roughly biting Lucius' neck.

"Its rather hard to stay quiet when you're doing what you're doing" Lucius said through clenched teeth. Snape ignored Lucius' words and knelt down on the floor. His hands unbuttoned the last few buttons on the Blond's shirt leaving it open. From this angle I could see the smirk on Snape's face as he saw Lucius' eyes close. Snape put his lips back on the Blond's neck and travelled down his chest kissing, licking and biting every piece of flesh possible. His head moved to the right and his lips found the nipple there pevvled and raring to be touched. His lips latched onto nipple and Lucius let out a moan that he tried to cover. His breathing became reather erratic and Snape left his nipple in favour of going lower. As his hands started working on Lucius' trousers I knew I had to get out of here.

Grasping my wand I looked around me trying to find out how to escape. As I was looking around I noticed a shelf holding various ornaments. I smirked and cast a silent spell which broke the shelf and sent the ornaments crashing to the floor. I quickly looked back towards the two men. They immediatly stopped what they were doing and stood up.

"Someone's here. Do you think they saw us?" Lucius asked buttoning his shirt and robe.

"Doubtful. That sound came from too far away" Snape said as they both ran off towards the broken shelf.

As soon as they were out of my line of vision I ran off in the opposite directing and didn't stop until I reached the Gryffindor tower. I said the password and saw the common room was empty all except for Hermione who was sitting on the floor next to the fire reading some very large books. I quickly sat down next to her and looked at the fire. Hermione saw me sit down and must have seen my awkawrdness.

"What happened?" She asked closing her book and placing the book on the floor, giving my her full attention.

"Nothing happened." I said not looking at her.

"Something obviously happened. Now you can either tell me now or I will not leave you alone until you do." She said quite sweetly. I sighed.

"Well I had my detenion, he repremanded me for being disrespectful towards him and made clean. Thats it." I said hopeing she would leave it at that.

"What else?" She asked. 'Why does she have to keep asking me questions?'

"Okay fine. After I left my detention I went for a walk. I heard footsteps and hid because its after curfew. I saw Snape and Malfoy senior. They were talking about his marriage ending and then they erm... started become sexual" I said not looking at Hermione.

"What do you mean...sexual?" She questioned slowly.

"Snape was leaning over Malfoy senior and he started biting his neck, undoing his shirt, kissing his chest and before it went any further I managed to escape." I said finally looking at Hermione's face, she looked...passive. 'How the hell can she look...passive.'

"Really?" She asked. "Yes really".

There was a long silence before Hermione looked at me sand said "So Malfoy and Snape are gay?"

"Well I'm not sure. I mean Lucius was married and I have friends at the Ministry so I go there during the summer and Lucius is always checking out women and come to think of it the odd man. So I bet he swings both ways and Snape too beacuse he was checking the same woman out at the Ministry" I said.

"What was Snape doing at the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

" I don't know visiting Malfoy. Look this is not the biggest issue right now." I exclaimed standing up. Hermione too stood up and the sat on the sofa.

"Did they see you?" She asked looking concerned.

"I don't think so. I mean they never said anything or stopped at any point. Oh why did I have to see it. I mean how am I going to survive lessons. I'm not going to be able to look at them the same again and what if they did see me. What am I going to say, oh this is such a horr..." I was interupted.

"Izzy you're ranting." Hermione said putting her hands on my shoulders. "Well Mione I think I have a right to rant at the moment" I breathed.

"Look lets go to bed and see what happens at breakfast. If they did see you then they will probably show some signs." Hermione told me as we walked towards the dormatory.

"Yeah like I'm going to be able to sleep" I whispered.

Sleeping was definitely out of the question. Everytime I closed my eyes all I could see was Snape and Malfoy together on that window cill. Then when I managed to get a little sleep the memory changed and Snape indeed noticed me and then I woke up.

Today was Tuesday so I put my uniform on and dreaded the day ahead of me. Even though its September it was unusally warm. So I dressed in my uniform and grabbed my wand and bag and left the room. After last night the sixth floor was definitely out of the question so I decided upon the Library.

Once I got there I decided to sit in a secluded part of the Library which was near the Restricted Section. I decided to start reading a book on Charms and the Hermione walked over and sat on the chair opposite.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked whilst placing my book on the small table in between us.

"Well you are either here or you're at the lake and I decided to start here. Are you okay?" She smiled.

"Well not really. Look this is going to sound quite strange but if I wasn't thinking about what happened I was either thinking about the possibility that they actually saw me or erm... Snape saw me and well...asked me to join in and oddly I liked it." I muttered not looking at Hermione.

"In a way that doesn't really surprise me I mean you like older men so yeah." She replied still smiling.

"Yeah but its Snape and Malfoy. Snape is well Snape and Malfoy royally pisses me off." I said looking at her.

"In situations like this that doesn't usually matt-" Hermione never finished her sentence as the voices of the two people I really don't want to see could be hread on the other side of the book shelf. We both looked at each other and listened.

"Someone must have seen us last night. I'm just hopeing it wasn't Draco." Obviously Malfoy.

"It wasn't your son. Well unless your son is a prefect." Snape could be heard saying.

"Prefect?" Malfoy questioned.

"The shelf falling was a distraction. After you left I walked back over to the window and just by the statue there was a Prefect badge. Someone was watching us" He replied.

"Oh fantastic. Do you have any idea who it could be?" Lucius asked.

"Well it is a Gryffindor Prefect badge so it is either David Wilson or Isabella Jones." He stated.

Hermione and I looked at eachother and I whispered 'Fuck'.

"What is your plan Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Well the one who saw us will not be wearing their badge and they are both in my first Potions class so I will keep a close eye on them both. For now though we should both go to breakfast." With that said they both walked around the corner and stopped when they saw us.

"Good Morning Miss Granger and Miss Jones. Sleep well?" Snape asked as both he and Malfoy walked towards us.

"We are both quite fine Professor and slept well." Hermione said politely.

"Nothing to say Miss Jones, thats unlike you." Lucius smirked.

'I have to act normal', I thought and with that thought I stood up, smurked and walked towards them both.

"Actually I have a lot to say but most of that would definitely would not be respectful towards you Professor Malfoy and after my detention I decided that I would rather not spend any time with you at all." I smiled sweetly. I saw his face harden and before he could syay anything else Snape spoke.

"Where is your badge Miss Jones? Prefects are supposed to wear them on their uniform at all times." Snape said making both men look at me with curiosity.

"Yes you were wearing it after you left my detention last night." Lucius smirked. Even though I was very confused and slightly afraid of getting caught I couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of wanting to toy with them.

"Well after your detention I decided to go back to my common room and then go for a walk. I must have left it in my room whenI took of my robe." I said looking at them both.

"Really. What were you doing walking around the castle at night?" Snape asked getting a little closer. The proximity was rather strange and in a way I quite liked it...strange.

"Well after my detention with Professor Malfoy I decided to go for a little walk. I went past the entrance, past the Library, to the sixth floor and then back to my common room." I said looking at them both.

"See anything interesting on your travels?" Snape asked getting ever so slightly closer to me.

"No. Why?" I asked looking up at him smirking.

"Just curious." He stated. "I expect you to be wearing it when you come to my class after breakfast." He said and my face fell. He looked over my shoulder towards Hermione, smirked at her and then moved much closer to me to the point of almost touching me. "If you are not wearing it then I will be giving you a detention and I will have more questions." He stepped away from me looked at Hermione again and then back to me and said, "See you in class." The both him and Lucius walked away.

I let out the breath I had been holding and Hermione walked up to me.

"What are you going to do. He has your badge and it takes like 3 days to get a new one." Hermione whispered.

"I have no idea I mean I don't have a spare one and its not like I can borrow David's because were are both in Snape's class." I sighed. "I'm just going to have to go to the class and then get the detention and somehow figure out a plausable excuse as to why I don't have my badge and pray to merlin that they believe me. Why do I feel like this is going to be impossible?" I asked Hermione.

"That's because it is" Hermione said and she led me to breakfast. The last thing on my mind righ now is food.


End file.
